


Wedges

by Axle007



Series: Supercorp moments [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Protective Lena Luthor, Solar Flares, Stubborn Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axle007/pseuds/Axle007
Summary: Kara solar flares but refuses to work safely in the office, against the advice of Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp moments [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558378
Comments: 11
Kudos: 347





	Wedges

Kara sighed out a breath in annoyance, there was no doubt that her current predicament was going to drive a wedge in her argument. She had recently solar flared and Lena knew Kara wanted to act as if everything were normal, that she could still be out in the field as an investigative reporter and so she had rebuffed Lena’s request that she only work in the office. The reason that her present dilemma was a wedge is mainly due to the fact that she is duct taped into a chair in some dingy warehouse down in the industrial area of National City, in an attempt to prove a point Kara had sought out a lead she found about some members of a gang attempting to smuggle drugs into National City, Normally her focus was on aliens and meta-humans but considering her lack of powers she opted to play it safer and took a more human crime to follow.

“Oh would you look at that I was right about the risks.” Kara huffed out in a poor impersonation of Lena. This earned the attention of what she presumed the leader of the gang who turned to her.

“What did you say?” he demanded.

“Not you, I’m predicting the argument that’s gonna happen because of this, do you mind?..” Kara responded before letting out a small cough in preparation of continuing the one-person show.

“…I’m tied to a chair and you’re really taking the moment to say I told you so.” Kara opened her hands that were pinned to the arms of the chair in demonstration to her point.

“Shut up.” The leader said taking some steps towards the blonde. Kara looked up into his eyes.

“Do you mind, I’m trying to have a conversati-...” Kara was cut off by the sudden impact of something striking her cheek causing her to become disorientated for a moment. Shaking her head she looked back up to the guy who had spread a grin across his face as he held onto a barrel end of a handgun.

Kara’s eyes narrowed in anger as she smiled. “Oh she’s not gonna like that.”

“Who Supergirl because we have a solution for her.” The leader demonstrated their solution by taking the magazine out of the handgun showing Kara the Kryptonite bullets it contained, this however only earned a laugh from Kara. “Not Supergirl you idiots my wife.”

“Why should I be scared of your wife, how can she stop me from doing this?” he emphasised his point by aiming towards Kara’s head as he re-entered the magazine and pulled back the barrel cocking the gun.

Kara rolled her eyes. “Please, do you really not know who I am, you’d really think criminals would do their research, your prepared for Supergirl but not the only woman in National City who is more powerful.”

He lowered the gun as he bent his knees so he could look straight into Kara’s eyes. “And who is more powerful than Supergirl.”

Kara flung her head back as she let out another sigh before returning to face him. “Lena Luthor-Danvers, and you know where she gets the Danvers part? She gets it from me and you honestly think she’s gonna let Supergirl risk messing her rescuing her wife.”

The criminal shot up as she holstered the pistol as he ran his now free hand through his hair before turning back to Kara. “Really, YOU managed to marry a Luthor, you look like you should be running a flower shop.” “Actually she tends to be the one that buys me flowers.”

Before he could respond an explosion opened up the ceiling drawing everyone’s attention, this was followed by a small drone shooting through the hole, at the same time J’onn shifted through the floor bringing both Alex and Lena with him while the handful of criminals were distracted by the drone, Alex and J’onn made quick work of them as Lena ran towards Kara checking to make sure she was alright.

“Would you look at that I was right about the risks.” Lena’s voice was stern and annoyed but Kara could sense the worry mixed with relief that it held.

“I’m tied to a chair and you’re really-“ Kara was cut by Lena grabbing her chin and pulling her face to one side, _What is with people interrupting me_ Kara thought. Lena pulled Kara by the chin back so she was looking at her and Kara could see the anger in Lena’s eyes.

“Who hit you?” she spoke slowly as she struggled to contain her anger. Kara relented as an angry Lena was a scary Lena. Looking over to where J’onn and Alex had rounded up the criminals to be taken away she pointed with her head. “the tall blonde one.”

In an instant Lena had stood up and swung around marching towards them. “Hey I’m still tied up.” Kara yelped out in surprise at Lena’s speed.

Kara could only watch on as Lena who was in a form fitting dress and 4inch business heels took a swing at a man twice her size, I mean sure he was handcuffed but still, it was made even more impressive as Lena’s fist landed true clocking the guy in the jaw causing him to stumble back and fall over. Alex quickly ran to Lena’s side pulling her back from doing anything further, Lena stepped back out from Alex’s grasp running her hands down her dress recollecting herself and removing any ruffling of her outfit that may have happened. “touch my wife again and I’ll make sure you wake up with your cell on Mars.”

“Still tied up here.” Kara repeated. Lena spun around with a smile on her face as she spoke in a cheery voice as if ignoring what had just happened. “Coming sweetie.”

Lena made short work of the tape and pulled Kara into a deep hug, the both of them shared in the deep embrace before Lena pulled Kara out and looking into her eyes, she spoke wishfully. “So about office work.”

Kara kissed Lena on the forehead. “I’ll think about it.” 


End file.
